Devices for machining protrusions, teeth, burrs and crimps and the like are already known from WO 00/49308 A1 and from DE 103 26 962 A1. In these publications, the tool unit used for machining protrusions, teeth, burrs, crimps and the like in a brake lining carrier plate consists of several tool elements that can be adjusted with respect to each other in opposite directions. As a result, protrusions are machined in rows in the brake lining carrier plate while depressions are formed in such a way that the position of the protrusion and depression alternates between adjacent rows. In other words, the protrusions and the corresponding depressions in adjacent rows created during the crimping procedure run in opposite directions.
Therefore, the brake lining carrier plates machined by means of prior art devices exhibit rows of protrusions and corresponding depressions that end with a depression on one side. These depressions normally lying in the edge area of the friction lining that is fitted onto the brake lining carrier plate encourage accumulation of moisture in the depressions. Such moisture leads to detachment of the friction lining from the brake lining carrier plate in this area (edge lifting). Moreover, due to the fact that the tool elements can be adjusted with respect to each other in opposite directions, the prior art devices exhibit a complex design, particularly in the area of the tool element holding fixture.
A device with a simple design that avoids the risk of detachment of the friction lining from the brake lining carrier plate, particularly in the edge area of the friction lining, would be an improvement over these prior devices.